Runaway: A Sirius Black Story
by lilyevans103
Summary: My Version on How and Why Sirius Black ran away from his 'home' The lyrics are Runaway by P!nk from her album I'm Not Dead. Please Review.


**Runaway: A Sirius Black Story.**

**An:**This is my version of how and why Sirius Black ran away from his family. The characters are J.K. Rowling's. The lyrics are **Runaway** by **P!nk**from her album **I'm Not Dead. ** I think the song matches the situation perfectly. Enjoy! **lilyevans103**

Runaway: A Sirius Black Story.

Sixteen year old Sirius Black lay on his bed in number twelve Grimmauld Place thinking. Suddenly he sat up and reached for the hand mirror on his bed side table. "James Potter," he said clearly. His best friends face appeared in his mirror. "Hey, Prongs, do you think your parents would mind if I moved in with you guys?" Sirius asked quietly. "That bad, huh; well, hold on I will go ask." James face disappeared and Sirius started to think of his options. _I could stay here and risk being cursed to death by Mommy Dearest. No, that is why I am leaving. I could stay with Andromeda. No, she just got married and is pregnant. I could go look for my own place. With what money? _James face reappeared looking happy "My folks say it is fine, they always wanted another son, but are too old to have one so you are the next best thing. Come on over Pads!" _I guess I am staying with Prongs. _"Ok, I will be there tonight. See you then." Sirius said before turning off the mirror.

Sirius opened the door to his room and opened the linen closet where he kept his suitcase. He pulled out his suitcase and took it back to his room. He took his favorite pillow and shrunk it. He knew that because he lived in a wizarding home the Ministry Of Magic would not care about underage wizards. Sirius then pulled out all of his clothes shrunk and packed them too. He folded his blanket that his cousin Andromeda gave him and looked around his room. He put a permit sticking charm on all of his posters, pictures and Gryffindor wall hangings. He got his broom from his closet and put it in his trunk which he then shrunk to fit in his pocket. He pocketed the trunk. Sirius shrunk his books, mirror, and blanket and put then in the suitcase which he shrunk and put in his pocket.

Fifteen year old Regulas Black entered the room "Mother said dinner is ready. Where is all your stuff?" Sirius sighed "I am not eating Reg." Regulas looked confused "Why not? You are always hungry." Sirius looked at his little brother sadly "I am leaving Reg." "Leaving? But why?" Sirius laughed coldly "Have you seen the way Mother and Father treat me? It will be best for everyone if I just go." With that, Sirius pocketed his wand, grabbed his motorcycle helmet, hopped out his window and climbed down the tree next to the window. He took the Invisibility Spell of his Motorcycle and put the helmet on. "Goodbye brother," he whispered as he took off down the street. He could hear Regulas yelling for his mother and father. "Little Snitch..." Sirius muttered before turning a corner and blocking his 'home' from view.

_**I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me**_

_**  
To run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me**___

_**I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away**___

__Sirius arrived at his Cousin Andromeda's house. He shrunk his Motorcycle and put it in his pocket with his trunk. He put his wand in his other pocket and rang the doorbell. A blonde man answered. "Hello Sirius, hear to see Dromeda I assume?" Sirius nodded. "Come in, she is in the living room." Sirius stepped into the bright foyer "Ted who was...SIRIUS!" Sirius smiled as Andromeda embraced him quickly. "Sirius, dear, how are you?" Andromeda asked as she led him into the living room. "Truthfully I could be better. I just ran away from home you see. I couldn't stay there anymore. So, how have you been Andie?" Andromeda looked shocked. "You did what? Why Sirius? Where are you going to go?" Sirius took Andies' hand "I left and I am not going back. I left because my Mother was cursing me daily and my Father did not attempt to stop her, and slightly off topic, but, did you know the Regulas is well on his way to becoming a Death Eater? I am going to stay at my best friend James Potter's house. I just came to tell you, Andromeda." Sirius kissed Andromeda's cheek and called "See you, Ted!" Then stepped into the night once more; "Be careful Sirius, I love you!" Andromeda called from the front door as Sirius unshrinking his motorcycle waved and called "I love you more, Andie!" Sirius put his wand back in his pocket and put his helmet back on, taking off into the night once more.

_**I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
**__**And I wonder  
If I was a mistake  
I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
I could sing for change  
On a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer  
In New Orleans  
I could start again  
To the family  
I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away**___

Sirius arrived at Potter Manor and got off his motorcycle. He shrunk the bike one last time as he pushed open the front gate and pocketed the bike. Sirius walked the gravel path up to the house. Grimmauld Place consisted of large houses. Potter Manor however was more of a castle then a house. Sirius, who came to Potter Manor as often as he could, knew that the house had over one million rooms in the main house. On the grounds were a full sized Quiddich pitch, two Olympic sized pools (One indoor, one outdoor), a lake, a pool house, a training room, a hot tub, and a wooded area. The Potter family had over 100 acres of land and still had a fortune to their name. They had House elves and cooks to keep the house in running order.

Sirius reached the door and rang the doorbell. A house elf immediately answered the door. "Masters Potters are in the drawing room." The house elf said pointing at the room. Sirius walked into the room and was immediately jumped on by James. Sirius hugged James back and laughed. "Nice to see you too, Prongs." James pulled Sirius into the room by his arm. "Mum, Dad you remember Sirius?" Mr. and Mrs. Potter were almost one hundred years old. They had been married for seventy five years when they had their one son and only child, James. They adored their son and all of his friends, Sirius especially. Mrs. Potter looked at Sirius through her glasses

"Yes, of coarse, How are you dear?" Sirius smiled "Well, I was upset earlier, but I am good now, and you Mrs. Potter?" Mrs. Potter smiled "I am good dear. We are so glad you decided to come and live with us. Now, tonight you will stay with James in his room, and in the morning I will have one of the house elves fix a room for you. Is that alright, dear?" Sirius smiled brightly. "Yes, that is great!" "Good, now son, have you had any dinner?" Mr. Potter asked. "No sir." "Alright, Hope!" The Cook came into the room; "Yes, sir?" Mr. Potter stood up shakily. "Make this young man some dinner, please." Mr. Potter left the room after saying goodnight. Mrs. Potter stood and kissed first James then Sirius on the cheek. "Welcome home, Son." She whispered to Sirius before going to bed as well. "Mr. Potter?" The cook was back. "Yes Hope?" "There is dinner for you and your friend in the kitchen." James put his arm around Sirius. "Come on Pads, let's go eat." Sirius followed James into the kitchen feeling, at last, like he was home.

_**I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me**_

This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me.

**A****N: **I hope you enjoyed the story. That was my first attempt at portraying Sirius Black. Can you tell me how I did by leaving a review?


End file.
